


Castle Down

by Distractions



Category: iZombie (TV)
Genre: F/M, izombie au
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 10:07:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4475339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Distractions/pseuds/Distractions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Их называли потерянными. Девушки исчезали из своих кроватей ночью, когда никого не было рядом. Они бесследно пропадали, и никто не мог найти хоть какие-то следы. Это девушки оставались лишь в памяти людей и в папках с подписью «пропавшие без вести». Никто и никогда не говорил, что они умерли. Это знали все, но никто и никогда не произносил вслух</p>
            </blockquote>





	Castle Down

Оливия всегда была подвластна чужому мнению. Это началось с её родителей, которые просьбами требовали от неё подчинения себе, выбирали увлечения и друзей.

– Ты хорошенькая девочка, – говорила ей соседка, когда угощала яблоками. – Милая и добрая, но тебе нужно научиться бороться. Тебе будет сложно, если ты не научишься отстаивать своё мнение.

Это повторялось каждый год, пока старушка не умерла, а её сад не был разрушен внуком, которого в то лето Оливия видела в первый и последний раз. Он был невысоким, в мешковатой черной одежде и вечно надетым на голову капюшоном. Парень постоянно повторял себе что-то под нос, сердито смотря на соседей, которые предпочитали обходить дом стороной.

Всё это напоминало сцены из фильмов ужасов, которые иногда показывали в единственном на всю деревню кинотеатре. Не хватало только жуткой музыки, вроде той, что раздает расстроенная скрипка.

Именно в то лето, когда ей исполнилось шестнадцать, она впервые нарушила запрет своей бабушки и убежала в лес, надеясь узнать, что есть в нем такого, чего боится вся деревня. Оливия знала, что все говорили про лес.

Проклятый. Место, где прячутся потерянные.

Но никто и никогда не называл его кладбищем. Не упоминал, что там могут находиться тела тех, кого не нашли. Об этом думали, но не произносили вслух.

Оливия долго шла по вытоптанной кем-то тропинке, а потом несколько раз свернула и уже не знала, где точно находилась. Её стало холодно и страшно, она смотрела на деревья вокруг себя, цеплялась за их выступающие из-под земли корни и держалась за шершавую кору, которая до крови обдирала её ладони. Оливия шла вперед, надеясь выбраться и обещая, что если она выйдет из чащи, то больше никогда не ослушается взрослых.

Оливия закрыла глаза и прислонилась спиной к дереву и закусила губу, пытаясь заставить себя не заплакать. Она не знала, где находилась и куда ей нужно было идти, что делать дальше. Меньше всего ей хотелось сейчас сдаваться, но сил пытаться искать путь домой у неё не было. Проклиная свою собственную глупость, Оливия медленно спустилась вниз.

Голос, раздавшийся за спиной, был громким среди установившейся тишины, неожиданным и пугающим. От осознания, что она здесь не одна, Оливия испугалась, хотя именно этого её хотелось несколько мгновений назад.

– Привет, я никогда не видел тебя раньше.

Оливия пыталась успокоить себя, пыталась убедить в том, что ей никто не причинит вреда. Все истории, рассказанные жителями деревни, - легенды. Потерянных не существует. Это просто глупые девушки, которые сбежали, чтобы стать из Золушек своей деревни в королев города.

У них не вышло, а вернуться уже не смогли.

Так думала Оливия, но молчала.

Остальные думали иначе, но тоже молчали.

– Меня зовут Блейн, а тебя?

Она была права. Если кто-то задумывал плохое, то он не называл своё имя.

– Оливия.

Она обернулась и поняла, что ошибалась. Невысказанные элементы их рассказов – правда. Бедные несчастные девушки мертвы. И Оливия могла стать одной из них.

Блейн был другой. Скорее всего он был мертв.

Его кожа была бледна и прозрачна, казалось, что сквозь него можно было увидеть траву и деревья. Его прикосновение было таким холодным, что Оливия быстро вырвала руку и прижала к себе, пытаясь согреть её. Блейн улыбался и его синие глаза были самым ярким, что когда-либо видела Оливия.

– Ты потерялась, – заключил он и наклонил голову. – Я могу отвести тебя обратно, в обмен на небольшую услугу, Оливия.

Здравый смысл говорил ей, подсказывал, убеждал, что не нужно слушать Блейна, нужно бежать дальше от этого места. Но, вновь не слушая его, она спросила у Блейна:

– Какую?

Он говорил медленно, давая Оливии оценить каждое слово, понять весь смысл и только после этого отвечать.

– Ты будешь приходить сюда каждый день. Ты будешь проводить время со мной. Согласна ли ты?

В голове Оливии возникал голос бабушки, который предупреждал её, что не нужно общаться с незнакомцами, что они опасны. Она вспоминала сводки новостей и рассказы соседей, перед её глазами мелькали кадры из фильмов ужасов.

И всё же:

– Конечно.

Бабушка обнимала Оливию весь вечер, гладила по волосам и говорила, что переживала, что Оливии – маленькой глупой девочке – сказочно повезло: её никто не обидел.

Оливия так и не рассказала ей о Блейне – том добром странном парне, который смотрел на неё даже сейчас, когда она закрывала глаза.

~*~

Лишь оказавшись на месте, Оливия подумала, что она так глупа. Она глупа и наивна. Разве могло что-нибудь случиться, если бы она не пришла? Блейн бы не тронул её в доме бабушки. Он бы не подошел к ней на улице. Какая же она глупая, ведь могла и не приходить.

За неё говорил вчерашний страх, который сейчас Оливия проклинала.

Она почти решила, что может уйти, как Блейн появился за её спиной. Он закрыл её глаза ладонями, и Оливии казалось, что этот холод от его рук передавался ей, и она замерзала от прикосновений.

– Привет.

Оливия надеялась, что ей голос не дрожал, когда она отвечала ему.

– Привет. Ты просил меня прийти, – отчего-то ей хотелось добавить: «я не могла отказаться», но она прикусила щеку изнутри и не сказала этих слов.

– У меня есть много историй, которые я хочу тебе рассказать. Время, мне нужно лишь твоё время. Ты подаришь мне его?

Оливия посмотрела в его глаза. Она поняла, что ей не отказаться.

– Конечно. Я уже дарю его тебе.

Они провели вместе не более двух часов, Оливия не смотрела на Блейна, изучала лишь землю под своими ногами. Блейн что-то говорил о своем детстве, о своих друзьях и о соседях, которые не любили его. Он не рассказывал, что произошло с ним, а Оливия не спрашивала.

– Выполни еще одну просьбу для меня, – тихо произнес Блейн, вставая с земли. Он протянул Оливии браслет из полевых цветов, который плел, пока они разговаривали. – Надень его и не снимай. Это мой подарок.

Оливия взяла его и резко выдохнула: цветы, которые Блейн срывал и вплетал при ней, сейчас были завядшими холодными; ей даже казалось, что их покрывала тонкая корочка льда.

– Ты обещаешь мне, что будешь носить его?

Оливия лишь попрощалась с Блейном, оставив его вопрос без ответа.

Ей казалось, что он итак знал его.

~*~

 

– Оливия, ты не такая, как другие.

Блейн говорил эту фразу каждый раз, когда встречал девушку.

Она никогда не спрашивала у него, кто эти «другие». Она не была глупой, она догадывалась об этом. Знала с первой встречи, но всё меньше и меньше пугалась.

– Осталось еще несколько ночей для великого события, – однажды произнес Блейн. – Готова ли ты к нему, Оливия?

– К чему? – спросила Оливия, зная, что ответа не будет.

– Еще не время. Ты просто должна быть готова.

Она теребила сплетенный Блейном браслет на руке, и ей казалось, что она обещала гораздо большее, чем просто ежедневные встречи.

Лето подходило к концу и оставалось всего несколько дней, Блейн всё чаще выглядел мечтательным и спрашивал Оливию о её решении, совершенно не обижаясь на молчание, служившее ответом.

~*~

В одну из ночей Оливия проснулась от настойчивого стука в окно. Это был Блейн и он жестами просил впустить его. От страха, что её бабушка услышит шум и проснется, Оливия подбежала к окну и распахнула его.

– Привет.

Блейн впустил внутрь её комнаты холодный воздух. Он залез на подоконник и протянул небольшую коробку с мятой крышкой, вроде тех, что давали в хозяйственных магазинах для небольших покупок.

– У меня есть для кое-что для тебя. Держи его.

Оливия раскрыла её и почти уронила на пол. Она держала и смотрела на неё, не решаясь поднять глаза на Блейна.

– Это для тебя, Оливия. Это для тебя, считай, что это мой подарок тебе для великого события. Оно совсем скоро, я приду за тобой.

Оливия не обратила на это особого внимания. Она смотрела на содержимое коробки и пыталась сдержать крик, прикусывая нижнюю губу и вытесняя болью свои мысли и страхи.

В коробке лежали мертвые птенцы со свернутой шеей.

И даже после этого она пришла на завтрашний день в лес. Словно маленький потерянный котенок она ходила за тем, кто хоть раз проявил к ней заботу.

~*~

Блейн пришел за ней в предпоследнюю ночь лета. Он молчал и лишь жестами попросил Оливию следовать за ним. Она шла за ним, боясь сказать хоть слово и разрушить эту атмосферу, сплетенную из молчания между ними, шелеста листьев и затихающего лая собаки.

Здание с полностью разрушенной крышей, облезлыми и дырявыми стенами Оливия узнала сразу. Это было церковью, в которой её когда-то крестили.

Она ярко помнила это день: вода текла по её волосам, попадала на плечи и скользила по спине, падая к ногам. Ей говорили, что сейчас она близка к Богу и нужно ценить этот момент.

Сейчас же Оливия думала, что она близка к Дьяволу или же он к ней. Он здесь, стоял за её спиной и просил прощения за то, что сделал.

– Ты еще не готова. Пара штрихов, – шептал Блейн ей на ухо, удобно расположив свои ладони на её плечах. – Нужно сменить одежду.

Стянув лямки с плеч Оливии, Блейн отпустил их, и легкая ткань заскользила по её коже и упала к ногам. Холодный воздух, резко окруживший Оливию, лишил возможности её дышать и она задержала дыхание.

– Не волнуйся.

Ткань платья, которое предложил Блейна, была легкой и совершенно не согревала, не защищала от холода. Оно было единственным, и девушка просто не смогла отказаться от него. Платье было белоснежным и полупрозрачным, оно спускалось до пола и окутывало ноги.

– Ты прекрасна, – произнес Блейн, отойдя на несколько шагов назад.

Оливия дрожала. Она знала, что будет с ней. Знала самой первой встречи и стремилась к ней.

Она понимала, что потеряла всё. Своих друзей, родителей, бабушку. Их доверие и любовь. Но это, как казалось ей, стоило того. Она не чувствовала себя одинокой

Оливия понимала всё это. Она видела всю свою историю на ладонях, которые сжимал Блейн и просил остаться с ним, не покидать его. Он просил её согласие и обещал отпустить в противном случае.

– Я согласна, – произнесла Оливия и закрыла глаза.

Она знала, что Блейн улыбался. Чувствовала его улыбку в подаренном ей поцелуе.

Больше не было ничего.

~*~

 

Одна из листовок, которыми были увешаны все дома, столбы, окна магазинов и напечатаны в газетах, подхваченная порывом ветра, попала к нему руки.

Оливия Мур официально была признана потерянной.


End file.
